Still In Space
by Fanficaddict12
Summary: You know, the two of them could've escaped together. Started a new life on the outside. Just the two of them against the world. Partners in crime. Oh, what he wouldn't give for that. What he wouldn't give… "SPAAAAACE!" "SHUT UP!" Post Portal 2. SPOILERS
1. The Apology

**Disclaimer:** Portal belongs to Valve, not me.

* * *

><p>"STILL IN SPACE."<p>

Wheatley sighed. "Yes, Space Core, we're in space. You've said that 257 times. And yes, I've been counting!"

"WE'RE IN SPACE," Space Core said once again.

Another sigh. "258…"

Wheatley was conflicted. Part of him wanted Space Core to get hit by a meteor or some other projectile and get launched as far away as possible. Then again, if he were gone Wheatly would probably go mad from the cold silence of space.

The plus side of being launched into space was that it gave him time to reflect. For a few hours, Wheatley tasted power, and it was good. I mean, do you know what it feels like to be in charge of everything? Pretty damn good. That must've been what God feels like all the time!

Was it the body that corrupted him and made him do all those terrible things, or was it of his own free will? He didn't know anymore. All he could think about was what he did to Chell and GLaDOS. OK, MAYBE GLaDOS deserved what she got, but not Chell. No, defiantly not Chell.

"SPACE!"

"BE QUIET, I'M HAVING AN INNER MONOLOUGE OVER HERE!"

Where was he? Oh yeah.

Wheatly could still see the look of betrayal that was on Chell's face when he halted that escape pod. That lady worked her tail off for her freedom and what did he do to repay her? Sent her down a large pit to God knows where. You know, the two of them could've escaped together. Started a new life on the outside. Just the two of them against the world. Partners in crime. Oh, what he wouldn't give for that. What he wouldn't give…

"GLaDOS was right. I am a moron," Wheatley thought aloud. "I had all that power but nobody to share it with except for a few turret boxes. It's funny. I thought all I wanted was power…but now I just want a friend."

"WE'RE IN SPACE."

Wheatly groaned. "Who says more than one thing. I wish Adventure Core were here. He'd make a more interesting companion. Or even Facts Core. At least I'd learn something instead of losing brain processors. But no. I had to get stuck with a bumbling idiot of a core obsessed with space!"

"…THAT HURT."

"Sorry buddy. Space does things to you."

"SPAAAAACE!"

"SHUT UP!"

_Chell, I know I said this before – Well, not to your face – but I'm sorry. I wish we could go back to the old days. And by old days, I mean yesterday. I wish Aperture didn't give up on time travel technology. I could go back and make everything right._

_But who am I kidding? Villains don't get second chances. They don't deserve second chances. I deserve this damnation in space._

"WE'RE IN SPACE!"

"DAMMIT SPACE CORE!" Wheatley snapped. "If you say 'space' one more time I swear I'll lose my sanity!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"SPACE."

_Sanity processor corrupted._

**Hope you liked it. :) **

**EDIT: Fixed errors and minor changes.  
><strong>


	2. The Rescue

**A/N: After carefully mulling it over I've decided to make this a two-shot. The first one was just rushed and on a whim and I didn't like it. Then I came up with a new, better idea about Wheatley in space, but seeing as though making a whole different story would be pointless, I'm continuing this, seeing as it's just as short. So, enjoy!**

"YUP, STILL IN SPACE."

This was getting ridiculous.

"ALL THE STARS. LOOK, THERE'S A COMET. SPACE."

Day in and day out it was the same old thing. Wheatley felt like he was in _Groundhog's Day._

"SEEN IT ALL. BORED OF SPACE."

Even Space Core was getting sick of it.

Wheatley managed to regain his sanity after roaming space for what was probably months and months. But then he checked his internal clock, and turned out it had only been three days. Wonderful.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Wheatley snapped. "I've had enough of space already! I've seen the moon, I've seen Mars, and I've even seen a cat with a Pop-Tart as a body flying through space-I mean, seriously, what WAS that? What was up with that! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! I mean, what's next? Aliens?"

He had to open his big mouth. The MOMENT he said that, the space duo was caught by a large tractor beam.

Wheatley began to freak out as he was pulled into a large ship. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! NOOO!"

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!"

Where we they being taken? What race was this? Was it Xen? Was it the Combine? Wheatley barely knew anything about them aside from a few news reports he heard on his breaks. Though he was pretty sure a man named Gordon defeated those centuries ago.

Once aboard the spaceship the two cores were captured and carried to the main control room by unidentified aliens garbed in strange cloaks. The whole ship was dark so the two cores could see nothing. They were brought to what seemed like the main control room and were presented to a council of aliens. One of them stepped forward.

"Greetings otherworldly machines," the alien began. "We have brought you here to ask for your help. We have been roaming space for months on reserve power. We lacked the energy required to run this vessel on our own. That is when we came across you two. Using the last of our power, we brought you up using our tractor beam in hopes that perhaps you two could provide this ship the power it needs to run." The alien pointed to a small insertion in the front of the control room where the two cores could fit. "Only one of you we can trust to put in charge of the entire ship. Who of you is more qualified?"

In charge of an entire alien ship? This offer Wheatley could NOT turn down.

"ME, ME! I AM!" Wheatley shouted eagerly.

"State you name," the head alien demanded.

"My name is Wheatley of Earth, your Excellence, or, you know, whatever you prefer to be called. Anyway I can TOTALLY be in charge of this ship! I have excellent piloting skills and all, I can TOTALLY take you where you need to go. Plus I've got LOADS of power stored in me that I'd be willing to part with-I mean, who needs all that energy right? Plus I'm way more qualified than Space Core over here-"

"Space Core?" The alien interrupted the bumbling core and turned his attention to the orange one. "A robot of such name must know his way around space. Tell me Space Core, are you a scholar of space?"

"SPACE. SEEN IT ALL. SPACE."

The aliens began to chatter amongst themselves. Their interests were peaked, which began to really worry Wheatley.

The head alien grabbed Space Core and held him high. "Surely this Space Core with all his knowledge of space can guide us home without question."

"Wait wha-NO!" Wheatley objected. "You can't put him in charge!"

The aliens had made up their minds. They placed Space Core into the small insertion in the control panels of the ship. Focusing his energy, Space Core surged power through the ship. All the aliens cheered.

"You did it, Space Core!" The head alien shouted gleefully. "We can go home! We are forever in your debt!"

"NO! No, no, no!" Wheatley complained. "He isn't fit for this!"

The head alien turn to the other core in disgust. "You mock Space Core, Wheatley? And you think you would have made a better leader?"

"VERY MUCH SO!"

The head alien ignored the core's complaints. He turned to Space Core. "Space Core, is this so called Wheatley your friend? Shall we leave him on board?"

Wheatley rolled his eyes-er, one eye. "Of course he's gonna let me stay. Right Space Core?"

Space Core began to contemplate whether to let Wheatley stay. Of course they were space buddies, but…then again…Wheatley wasn't always nice in their adventure in space…:

"_At least I'd learn something instead of losing brain processors. But no. I had to get stuck with a bumbling idiot of a core obsessed with space!"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Would you stop singing with that damn cat! It's annoying!"_

"_YOU'RE THE MORON, NOT ME!"_

Space Care glared daggers at Wheatley, which made him nervous. "Sp…Space Core?"

"NO, WHEATLEY WILL NOT STAY!" Space Core shouted. "WHEATLEY IS EVIL! WHEATLEY IS NOW OBSOLETE! NOW SPACE IS CORE IS ON TOP! SPACE CORE BANISHES WHEATLEY!"

Wheatley knew instantly that this was the universe's punishment for his deeds back on Earth. He wasn't sure whether to classify this as karma or irony. Maybe "karony?"

The head alien bowed to Space Core. "Very well, sir. Tell me, where shall we banish this miserable core to?"

A long silence lingered through the air.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"SPACE."

As Wheatley was fired out of a cannon from the alien ship, he cursed out:

"DAMN YOU SPACE COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!"

_I hope you're watching, Chell. I hope you can see how much pain and suffering I'm enduring. I've paid the price. I still hope you know I'm sorry. And, y'know, maybe you could GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!_

**OK, NOW it's over. Hope you liked it (I know Wheatley didn't. =P)**


End file.
